


Годовщина

by KisVani



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 12:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14425017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Прошел год со смерти Уолли, Артемис приходит к Джейд.





	Годовщина

— Поговори со мной, — просит Джейд.

Если она хочет говорить — дело действительно плохо.

— Я в порядке, — отвечает Артемис. — Честно.

— Нет. Не в порядке.

Где-то за стенкой начинает плакать ребенок, и Джейд вскидывается, а потом так же быстро успокаивается. Вспоминает, видимо, что Лиан сейчас с Роем, что он повел ее в парк, оставив сестер поговорить.

Джейд в зеленом халате и тапочках, с мокрыми после душа волосами, сидящая за столом на крошечной кухоньке, выглядит так, будто пытается играть жену в ситкоме и получается у нее откровенно паршиво. Рой, который позвонил пару минут назад и спросил, что купить на ужин, ненамного лучше.

Это обидно и больно.

У Артемис и Уолли была не пародия, у них была жизнь. Настоящая. С собакой, ленивыми беседами под бормотание телевизора, ночными перекусами, планами на будущее.

У них все это было.

Но Уолли исчез, разорвался на молекулы, не сумев угнаться за Барри и Бартом. Пропал так, будто его никогда и не было. А вместе с ним исчезла эта жизнь. Та, что могла бы у них быть, та, что у них была бы.

— Прошел год, — говорит Джейд.

— Если бы с Роем что-то случилось — тебе бы хватило года? — спрашивает Артемис. — Хватило бы забыть его? Жить дальше?

— Мне хватило бы и месяца, — спокойно отвечает Джейд. — Или минуты, если бы это случилось в бою.

— Потому что ты бесчувственная дрянь! — припечатывает Артемис.

Она встает, упираясь ладонями в стол. В голове пусто, сердце бьется часто, все предметы вокруг болезненно-четкие, можно ворсинки на прихватке пересчитать, то самое состояние в котором творишь больше всего глупостей, потому что тебе уже неважно, что будет.

— Да, — говорит Джейд, глядя ей в лицо. — А еще у меня есть дочь, о которой нужно заботиться. И я понимаю, в отличие от тебя, что мы живем опасной жизнью. Повзрослей, наконец.

Артемис смешно, но если она сейчас рассмеется, то может расплакаться. Это бы не повредило, но только не перед Джейд. Не перед той, кто только что сказал, что она должна повзрослеть.

— Я пыталась отказаться от этой жизни, повесить колчан на гвоздь, мы с Уолли пытались. Не получилось.

— Потому что нельзя отказаться от своей сути, — пожимает плечами Джейд, — и, брось, врагам плевать, что ты там решила. Друзьям — плевать еще больше, они все равно будут звать тебя на помощь. Или ты сама придешь.

Артемис не хочет на нее смотреть. 

Артемис хочет, чтобы рядом оказался Уолли. Чтобы обнял ее, сказал какую-то чушь, чтобы пообещал: «Все будет хорошо».

За год должно было стать легче. Ей все так говорили. Говорили, что боль отпустит, станет глуше, перестанет мучить ее каждое утро.

Легче не стало.

— Так что, просто смириться? — спрашивает Артемис.

— Да, — отвечает Джейд, — все мы рано или поздно умрем. Кто-то раньше других. Причем, скорее всего, я проживу меньше тебя.

В ее голосе слышится насмешка. Но невеселая, такая, как у Барта: слегка истеричная. Словно шутит он уже по инерции.

— Не говори так, — просит Артемис. — Пожалуйста.

— Я же бесчувственная дрянь, неужели ты будешь по мне скучать?

Артемис все-таки начинает плакать. Она снова садится за стол и закрывает лицо ладонями, проклиная себя за то, что пришла сюда, за то, что не смогла остаться одна в годовщину смерти Уолли. Лучше бы рыдала в одиночестве, это хоть не так позорно.

Грохочет стул — Джейд поднимается, обходит стол и обнимает ее за плечи. Артемис кажется, что что-то внутри нее вот-вот сломается. Но этого не происходит.

— Тише, — говорит Джейд, а еще: — Все будет хорошо.


End file.
